The 8th Sin
by KrystalDragneel3625
Summary: Rin falls in love with a girl who might be wrong for him. Little does Rin know,she's using him to unlock her secret power that's called "The 8th Sin"
1. Hellos & Goodbyes

Hey everyone, this is a do-over of my last story. Please Review! And also please check out my other stories. Especially Maximum Ride. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1-Hellos & Goodbyes**

**Rin's POV**

It was a chilly night for spring. I was sitting on the swings at the park by the church. I always came here when I wanted to think. I recently broke up with Shiemi and I felt awful about it. It had been only days after Yukio and I managed to send our terrible father Satan back to Gehenna. The council decided to let me live and continue my life as a student. After that day, I was afraid of hurting her and everyone around me. Especially with me developing new powers recently. I decided to break up with her,it was heartbreaking for both of us,but mostly for me. I knew how fragile she was,and how much she depended on me but I was afraid that she would depend on me too much and one day I won't be there to save her.

 _Then what? Where does that leave us?_

My mind was reeling with thoughts when I saw _her._ She was a beautiful girl with long jet black hair and an eyepatch. Her boobs were tucked into a small turtleneck and her ass looked as if it would pop out of her jeans any minute. She walked with a suitcase in one hand and her jacket in the other. I don't know what it was about her,but it was mesmerizing. Something about her made me drawn to her. I mentally kicked myself.

 _Come on Rin! You just broke up with Shiemi,don't do this. And since when do you have such a pervy mind? Maybe you've been hanging with Shima for too long._

I was about to stand up and go talk to her when Mephisto popped up out of nowhere. I stayed where I was to see Mephisto whispering something in her ear. When he stepped away,she looked down with a look of sadness in her eye. He smirked as he disappeared in his normal cloud of smoke. I watched as she made her way towards me, with her head down. When she looked up,I looked up at her bewildered at her beauty as the wind blew through her wild hair. She looked at me with small tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked down.

"Sorry to disturb you."  
She turned to walk away,but I stopped her.  
"Nah,it's okay. You can stay here if you want. I usually come here to think,maybe you should try doing the same thing."  
She gave me funny look.

"Are you calling me stupid?"  
"NOOO! No sorry,I didn't mean it like that. I-I was- I just-"  
She began to chuckle to herself.

"I'm kidding,I know what you meant and thank you."

She gave me small smile and it made my heart melt.

 _Jeez man get a hold of yourself. What's wrong with me today?_

I got off the swing and before she sat down,I held out my hand.

"I'm Rin Okumura and one day,I'm going to defeat Satan one day."

She began laughing out loud and I felt slightly offended.

"HA HA! I'm sorry. My name is Star. Star Sitiri."

"Well,Star,I hope you feel better."  
She smiled at me again before I began walking away.

"I already do."

When I finally reached home,Yukio was in one of his moods because he had to grade a lot of papers and Ukobach was getting ready to cook dinner.

"Hey Yukio,hey Ukobach."  
"Bwa bwa!"  
"Hey RIn,how was your walk?"

"It was good,I met this-"

"That's nice Rin. Now go make dinner,I need to finish grading these papers."

As I began to prep the vegetables for a curry stew when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm grading papers. You have to answer it Rin."

I stopped what I was doing and went down the two flights of stairs that lead downstairs to answer the door. When I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Please Review! I'm DESPERATELY trying to get better at writing.**

 **Thanks for reading and join me next Thursday for Chapter 2!**


	2. Deja Vu

Hey everyone,I hope you guys are doing well,I wish I got more reviews though.(Hint:REVIEW!) BTW,I know some of you guys have been complaining about my spelling and grammar. The things is,I type my stories on Google Docs because I don't have word. But I realized,I can download it then upload it so there are no grammar or spelling mistakes! YAY! Thanks for reading! Please don't forget about the Q&A for Maximum Ride.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2-Deja Vu**

 ****Rin's POV****

I couldn't believe my eyes. Star was standing right there with Mephisto. When I opened the door,she was obviously in more shock than me. When our eyes met,I felt like I was floating.

"Hello Okumura spawn,this is my niece. She will be attending the academy and needs a place to stay. May I come in?"

"Uhh...yeah sure. Hey Star."  
I blushed as she gave me a small smile.

 _Stop blushing like an idiot!_

"Nice to see you again Rin."  
"I sense the two of you have met before?"  
Star looked down with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Yes Uncle."

I walked with them into the kitchen where Ukobach was serving dinner.

"So you guys couldn't wait for me?"

Yukio shrugged his shoulders while Ukobach tiny features shifted into a frown.

"Bwa bwa bwa! BWA!"

"Whatever Ukobach."

Ukobach retreated to the kitchen angrily as Yukio finally looked up from his papers.

"Hello Mephisto. Who is this?"

"This is my niece Star and she will be staying here with you two."

Mephisto smirked as Star continued to look down with a guilty look in her eyes.

 _Whats wrong with her?_

Mephisto noticed my look of concern at Star and began to scowl at her.

"Now,now my child,these are fine young men who will treat you nicely. Now be _good_."  
The last part of what Mephisto said came out forceful and scared me a bit. Star kept her head down as she nodded in agreement.

"Wunderbar! I'm off!

Then with a wave of his hand,Mephisto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yukio got up and held out his hand.

"My name is Yukio Okumura,I'm a teacher at the CRAM School."

"I'm sorry,but can you just take me to my room please?"  
A wave of confusion washed over Yukio's face.

"Umm Okay,follow me."

"Are you okay Star?"

She winced as if she were in pain.

"Yeah,I'm fine. I just have a headache."

As Yukio lead Star to her room,I realized that something felt off. Why was Mephisto so forceful with her? What did he say to her in the park? What were they hiding?

"Ukobach,can you wrap the food up and put it in the fridge for tomorrow's lunch please?"

"Bwa! Bwa!"

"I know,I'm sorry."

A small irritated frown appeared on his tiny features,then he walked away upset that nobody ate his dinner.I walked to my room and laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I need to talk to Star tomorrow."

**Star's POV**

"Here's your room. The bathroom is attached on that side."  
Yukio had taken me to my room. It was kind of small,but cozy. It had a queen sized bed with a dresser and terrible wallpaper. I saw a door that I was guessing was to the bathroom. Which was good,because I needed a shower. This headache wasn't going away which meant that the seal was beginning to break again.

"Thank you."  
Before he could say anything,I slammed the door in his face and collapsed against it. I had no time to think about being rude,I rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The reflection I saw was not of my own.

"No!"

I began to wash my face hoping that it would go away,but when I looked back up,the reflection began to smirk.

" _I've been leaking out more and more. Soon I'll break out,and You won't be able to seal me this time"_

"Look,I just want to avenge Juri's death. Mephisto said Rin and Yukio have something to do with it,so I'm here to _investigate_. Not instigate."

" _It's obvious that they killed Juri,they're Satan's kids."_

"But they don't seem li-"  
 _"If you don't avenge her,then I WILL!"_

Something inside of me began to stir. I could feel myself filling with rage.

"NOOO!"

I heard a small crack inside of my eyes began to roll back. The seal had broken. I couldn't hold it in any longer,she had taken full control and I was officially trapped in my own mind as she took over my body. By now all I could do is watch.

" _Ahhh, It's good to back."  
_ "Let me out! PLEASE!"

" _Sorry sweetie,but you had your chance,now it's my turn."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok so from now on,when Star has her POV it will be the thing that broke out of her body talking. Not her. Just an FWI

Please review.㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6


	3. A New Attitude

Hey guys,hope you're enjoying your summer. Please don't forget about The Angel Experiment Q & A and fan art submissions. My email is in my bio. Enjoy the chapter!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3-A New Attitude

**Rin's POV**

I wake up groggily to Kuro's paws on my face.

 _Rin! Wake up! That strange girl is gone!_

"You mean Star?"

Kuro's furry head nodded.

I got up and walked into Star's empty room. Kuro was right. She was gone.

"Morning Rin."

I turned around to see Yukio already dressed with his bag in his hand.

"Mornin'. Do you know where Star is?"

"No, but she left this note with Ukobach to tell us where she went."

I snatched the note from Yukio's hands.

 _Went out to run some errands before school starts. Don't worry about me. I'll be in class._

 _~Star_

I smirked and walked away to go get dressed.

 _2 hours Later…_

I was walking with Shima thinking about how I wanted to let Shiemi know I was still going to be there for her without being her boyfriend. I was also thinking about how Star had already missed half of the day. Maybe she'll be in time for our CRAM Classes. Once the bell had rung, we all sat in our seats for our Scripture Class. 5 minutes into class, I was half asleep. Then the door flew open.

"Sorry i'm late. I had trouble finding a uniform that was my size."

I woke up suddenly to see Star in the front of the room where her slender frame was fitted into the uniform mini-skirt, with the matching blouse that went with it. Her eyepatch had the school crest on it. Her hair was in one neat ponytail. I noticed that everyone was staring at her even the teacher guy.

"That's alright Miss. Just take a seat next to Mr. Konekomaru."

The teacher guy started teaching again,but no one was listening. Not even Bon. He and all the others were still staring at Star. Except Kamiki,she was giving her dirty stares. Hate was pouring out of Kamiki eyes,upset that she wasn't the 'prettiest' girl in the class. Star acted like she didn't notice, but I knew she did.

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

"Alright class, please read the book of Mark for homework. Class Dismissed."

We filed out of the classroom slowly. I was slow because I was still kind of sleepy,everyone else was slow because they were waiting for Star. Then Bon walked up to her as she was packing her things.

"Hi. My name Ryuji Suguro. But you can call me Bon. I'm the Student Class President, might I ask your name."

Her eyes remained glued to her bag.

"Star Satiri."

With that, she walked away. We had gym next and I couldn't wait because today we were dealing with demonic animals after the last incident (Episode 5),I still liked it. I felt like I was connecting with my own I had gotten dressed into my gym attire, I grabbed my sword and was about to enter the arena that we called our gym when Bon stopped me at the door.

"Yo Okumura, who was that chick from before?"

"I'm not sure, but she's living at our dorm. Mephisto said that she's his niece.I'm not sure why she's here though."

"Okay whatever you say. Come on we're going to be late."

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

Mr. Kaoru Tsubaki. One of the strangest teachers in this entire school. Not only did he act funny,he also looked the part to well defined chin, thick eyebrows, and very large sideburns on either side of his head. For once I was surprised that he was all business today and not trying to kiss his wife through the phone.

"Alright class, I hate to say it, but today we won't be dealing with demonic animals anymore."

"Ah man!"

"As some of you know,due to the recent incidents with Satan,The Vatican wants us to teach all of you how to improve your fighting skills. But first we need to see where each of you stand in , I have decided to turn this into a game. This is going to be a tournament in which you will go against everyone. With each challenger you beat, you get a certain amount of points. At the end, whoever is the last man standing,WINS!."

Star smirked. I guess she was looking forward to showing everyone what she can do.

 _I would actually love to see what she could do._

"Alright class, I will start pairing you guys up. For the First Round of the test. first up will be…. Mr. Shima and Mr. Takara!"

I watched Star place her hands behind her head and leaned back with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I might as well get comfortable, this is going to take a while."

I looked down to see Takara spinning around,then the battle unfolded.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I know I'm sorry It was short. Please review and I will put up more chapters soon.


	4. Size in Strength

Hey everybody, This chapter is not the best but the best chapter will come after ! (This _IS_ an old chapter) **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4-Size in Strength

**Rin's POV**

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Shima would get beaten by a kid with a puppet."

We stared in amazement that Takara's puppet just beat the crap out of Shima. His rabbit puppet thing, turned into a giant rabbit and Shima tried attacking it,but it knocked him out with one flick.

"Mr. Tsubaki, I don't think Shima should fight anymore. He doesn't have any type of training."

"Alrighty then. Mr. Shima,you will be put into a training class to improve your skills. This also applies to any other people who can't handle a fight. Now as the winner, may pick his next opponent. Go ahead."

"I chose…. the new girl."

We were all surprised.

"Looks like someone is getting too cocky for himself."

Star smirked cockily and slide down the ramp to meet up to Takara. I didn't know Star that well,but she was acting very different from when we first met. I looked back down to the match that was about to unfold,and watched as Mr. Tsubaki placed his hands between the two of them.

"Ready, Set, Go!"

As soon as Star heard go she ran the opposite direction as Takara.

"Looks like the new girl isn't so tough after all."

Kamiki cackled to herself,thinking she was so funny. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't underestimate her Kamiki, she's a very unpredictable person."

Takara spun around and made his puppet into a giant rabbit again.

"Charge!"

Star turned around and got into a running position. The giant rabbit started running towards her. She smiled a dark smile and ran towards it as she pulled her hand back and it was suddenly covered in a black and red pattern that looked like flames. She jumped up so high that she was higher than the rabbit. She punched right through it and charged at Takara.

"WHOA! How did she do that?!"

Takara cowered as she reached closer to him. As she landed, she spun around and made it as if she was actually going to punch him. Then she stopped. The flame like thing on her arm disappeared. Takara fell down and started to cry with his puppet. clapped his hands together

"Nicely done ."

"Star how did you so that?"

"Takara's giant rabbit is only an illusion meant to scare others. When he spun around, he released a special powder that makes you see things."

"Well _done_ Ms. Satiri. Before we go on, who else wants to join the self-defense class without fighting?"

Konekomaru raised his hand with a flustered look on his face.

"I don't think I can go up against Star."

Star smirked with delight.

"Well would you look at this, men fear me."

"Alright , who would you like to be your next opponent?"

Kamiki stood up and raised her hand.

"I'll go up against this girl. There's only one girl in this class who is strong and that's _me_."

Star's smile disappeared and turned into a dark smirk.

"Oh please you couldn't take me if i was blind, paralyzed and was as dumb as an Onigiri."

" _OHHHHHHHHH. She just got dissed."_

 _That's weird. Star isn't rude,she's usually really nice._

"Really? Let's see what you've got."

Star got into a fighting position and Kamiki got her special summoning papers out.

"Now this might be a good fight."

blew his whistle which signaled them to start. Star stood still waiting for Kamiki to summon her foxes.

"Leave not my prayers unrequested!"

Star smirked as Izumo's wolves appeared. The black and red like flames appeared again,but this time,it engulfed her whole body. Kamiki hesitated in fear as Star lunged at her. She was lucky that her wolves blocked her attack. Star jumped back a couple of feet and began shooting fireballs. Kamiki struggled to dodge them all and got hit in the gut. Her gym shirt engulfed in flames.

"GAHH!

She quickly ripped it off and gave Star a pissed of look as Star had an cocky smile on her face. She tossed a fireball in her hand.

"Oopsy,did I get you?"

Kamiki was furious as she sent her wolves to attack Star.

Both wolves charged at her from the side. Star lost her balance trying to dodge the wolves and fell to the ground and her flames dissipated. Both wolves attacked her as she put her hands up in defense. Her flames engulfed her body again and let out a wave that sent the wolves flying. Kamiki suddenly appeared in front of her and punch her square in the jaw,sending Star flying. She got up as Kamiki smirked as Star wiped blood from her the wolves disappeared, then reappeared behind her. They slammed her right into the ground. Star coughed as she got up and Izumo aimed her wolves at her.

"Like I said. I'm the strongest girl."

Star started smiling. Then she looked up with a tiny nose bleed and some small cuts and bruises.

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

Then she just dissapeared.

"Rrrrraaaaaaa!"

She was suddenly behind Izumo and she was covered in blue flames. She was holding a sword behind her neck and she was smiling. I stood up not believing what I saw, even Izumo and her wolves looked surprised.

"Elemental Grim Reaper! Blazing Fire Queen!"

She smirked as all of her flames disappeared and went into her sword.

"What the hell! No! I'm not Tornado! Now!"

Her foxes did as they were told. They started to run around in the same circle until they formed a giant tornado.

Star looked impressed as the tornado sped got into a charging position and she let herself get pulled into the tornado. The she suddenly burst out of the tornado that instantly diminished. She dove right at Izumo and landed right beside her and her blade was at her neck. She looked at her from the corner of her eye. Then something suddenly shifted in Star,her aura changed.

"It doesn't matter who is the strongest girl in the class. Being the strongest doesn't mean anything.

She moved her blade from Izumo's neck and it instantly disappeared. That one moment reminded me of when I first met her. Kind and caring. What was going on with her?

Shiemi stood up as Kamiki walked back to her seat in shame.

" Excuse me Mr. Tsubaki, I would like to try versing against Star ."

A wave of worry washed over Star's face,but only temporarily. After that moment,she was back to being cocky and rude..

" Ms. Satiri,will you go against Ms. Moriyama?"

I grabbed Shiemi's arm in alarm.

"Wait a minute! Shiemi, do you really want to go against Star? You saw how strong she is."

Shiemi's cute face twisted into a small frown.

"Rin,I can do this. What? You expect me to depend on you and Yuki forever? I don't think so."

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I'm jumping in."

"No Rin,I don't need you anymore.."

She snapped out of my grasp and slide down into the arena.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

Mr. Tsubaki blew his whistle. Star didn't instantly charge, instead she became to look all of a sudden someone burst through the roof. Star suddenly moved at the speed of light. Suddenly Shiemi is right beside me and Star is facing off with some guy that had just appeared from the roof.

"Star!"

I tried to run towards her but something was pushing me back. It was some kind of protective bubble that wouldn't let anyone in or out of the arena. Even Mr. Tsubaki was inside the bubble.

"I heard you coming from a mile away."

"I made myself heard."

"Star! Who is that!"

"She can't hear you. And that class is Yamato, he was one of the 7 Kings of Gehenna. I heard he was after her but I didn't think he would come around here. He is the King of Animals."

I tried to call Yukio, but I had no service.

"Don't bother child this protective shield was built for nothing to come in or out of it. Not even cell reception."

I turned around to see Mephisto's cocky little smile while drinking some tea.

"You Bastard! You knew this would happen and you put Shiemi in danger!"

"My dear child, there is much you don't know. One of those things is Star's true colors. Now to see her true colors, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

I didn't know what else to do but to do what Mephisto said. Just watch.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey guys,just wanted to let you know that when Star was taken over by that _thing_. Sometimes it can be controlled by Star while she's trapped in her own body. Please check out my other stories and tell your friends about it.


	5. Star vs Yamato

Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying your Summer vacay. so far, it's getting **REALLY** hot now. I hope you guys are staying cool! Enjoy the chapter!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5- Star vs. Yamato

**Rin's POV**

Star was facing off with an unknown man.

"Why did you come here Yamato? I told you never come to find me ever again!"

"Spare me child, you still owe me your life. And I want that life, and I want it now."

Yamato raised his hands and a bunch of animals appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright then Yamato, you want to play and hide behind your pathetic animals, BRING IT! Let's GO!"

Her gym uniform turned into a pair of jeans and a shirt with boots and a long black jacket that had the ends covered in that red and black flame. Her beautiful long black hair was engulfed with the red and black flames.

"What is she?"

"She, is a special type of demon called a _Hybrid_."

"But sir, I thought there were no types of demons.

"Like I said , she is special. Star was engineered to surpass her kind. However her family was killed years ago. His sister died in a fire and her mother died in battle. From then on she vowed to kill all demons that's when she came to me."

"But she didn't come to you. I saw what happened in the park. You came to her. What was that about! Huh?"

"You will see soon."

Star had just finished transforming.

"Ooh! Fancy."

Star's eyes were filled with fire.

"Attack my fellow beasts!"

Star closed her eyes and started send waves of fire at the animals. Yamato was suddenly behind her. She saw him from the corner of her eye and with lighting fast reflexes, she spun around and sent a fireball barely missing his face. Then her sword reapered.

"Rrrraaaa! Elemental Grim Reaper! Blazing Fire Queen!"

Star's flames shined brighter and Yamato's animals hesitated slightly,but only for a moment. The animals attacked again,but that Yamato guy wasn't fast enough for Star, she dive bombed her feet into his back and slammed him into the ground using her sword. Once he was on the ground, she twisted her sword around. Then Star's eyes suddenly widened. She looked down. I finally saw what she was looking at. There was blood dripping out of her stomach and there was a blade there too. She pulled her sword out and fell over. Coughing up blood. Yamato stood up.

"You're pathetic. You couldn't even beat me even if you wanted to."

The, blade in his chest cut him short. The Star in front of him turned to dust and disappeared. The real one appeared behind him with blood still dripping out of her stomach.

"Fire Cleanse."

Star's flames appeared on her sword and cut Yamato badly. He fell to the ground coughing up blood as a pool of blood formed beneath him.

"You're the pathetic one, you just got beat up by a girl."

She smirked.

"This fight is over Yamato, don't come back or I will kill you."

Star created another fireball in her hand..

"Oops, too late. You're already dead."

She fired directly at his head and it looked like he was dead.

"I will not die until you pay me back the life you owe me,"

Yamato knocked her off her balance, and started changing. . Blue flames reflected off of his pale skin. Then his blue flames swirled, swirled and danced until they to transformed into wolves. Star smiled and charged ahead not caring about what would happen. Then, as she was charging, those wolves appeared around her,and they just exploded.

Star burst through the smoke drenched in blood. She coughed out the rest of the dust.

"You see child, I split my soul into multiple pieces and fused them into my _Demonic power_.. When they get close to their target, they explode."

 _I'm tired of sitting here watching I need to help her._

I stood up as Mephisto gave me a concerned look. His eyes were telling me to stay out of it,but my gut was telling me to go help her. Even though she had been rude lately,I still knew she was that kind girl I met in the park. I didn't know what she was doing, but I didn't want to just sit around and watch. I didn't care what Mephisto said.

"Okumura, what are you doing?"

"Don't go in there!"

"Rin!"

Shiemi grabbed my arm.

"Rin, don't do it."

"I'm sorry Shiemi, but I can't just sit around and watch."

I pulled my arm away from her and drew my sword,flames engulfed my skin and I walked right through the barrier Star had put up.

"HEY! YAMATO! Suck on this you bastar-"

I felt the piercing sting of a blade in my stomach. I looked and Yamato was standing right behind me. I looked in front of me and Star was laying on the floor bloody and bruised with her hair sprawled and a sword in her chest.

"You honestly thought you could beat me?"

"No, but I can!"

I turned around to see Star standing up with blood pouring out of her and bruises covering her body.

"Get out of here Rin!"

I noticed that Star had made something that looked like a summoning circle. And we were in the center. Star suddenly cut her arm and blood poured out of her arm.

"Blood of the Blazing Ancestors!"

I began to feel an electric shock in every part of my body. I fell to my knees,my muscles felt as if they were on fire.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH"

Yamato passed out the minute the the electric shock stopped. Star flicked her hands,and the barrier went down. She slid down to the ground and knelt down besides me. She was suddenly back to her normal self.

"Rin are you alright?"

I blinked once and only Star was in front of me.

I blinked again and Shiemi and Mephisto was in front of me.

I blinked again and Izumo,Bon,Shima,Takara,and Konekomaru were in front of me.

I blinked one last time as their voices began to sound more distant and then everything went black.


	6. Playing a Sexy Game

Hey everyone,get ready for the sauciest chapter ever! (so far). Please don't forget to check out my other stories and make sure you tell your friends. BTW, The perspectives will change a lot. Enjoy!

 **WARNING!-** _Sexual Content_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6-Playing a Sexy Game

**Rin's POV**

It was dark, and I was surrounded by blue flames. I didn't know what to do. Then a white spirit with red markings on her face appeared before me. The spirit looked a lot like Star. I tried to sit up, but I felt an urge keeping me down. The spirit touched my face gently and the world around me shattered like glass. Nothing remained except the for me and the spirit.

"Rin save me."

Then she disappeared in the wind. I started to hear a faint beep over and over again. A light burned through the darkness and blinded me as I regained my consciousness. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room. I sat up groggily.

"What happened?"

"You got caught in my attack."

I turned my head to see an agitated Star standing by the window.

"I told you not to get involved Rin. I told you this for a reason."

"Well you expect me to just sit around and let you die! I wouldn't do that Star!"

Star looked surprised, then gave me dark look.

"Rin, I'm not a helpless little girl. I never asked for your protection."

I stood up and ripped every last IV and piece of medical equipment from my bare chest.I walked up to Star and grabbed her arm as she turned to walk out.

"Star,what's going on with you? You were nice to me in the park,but now… "

Star pulled away from me with an angry look on her face..

"Why do you want to protect me? Huh? Why Rin? Why? I never needed anyone else's protection before and I don't need it now! You don;t know me!"

I looked down not knowing what to say.

 _Why do I feel the need to protect her?_

Star wiped the tears from her one good eye and smirked sadly.

"Pathetic."

She stomped angrily to the door and stopped abruptly at the doorway.

"Oh, and by the way. Next time you get hurt not listening to me, I won't heal you."

The she stalked out of the room. I returned to my bed thinking about what had just happened.

 _What did I just do? And Why do I feel the need to protect her?_

 _5 Hours Later….._

I had been visited by everyone in the class. Even Izumo. I was later discharged from True Cross Hospital and was on my home with Yukio.

"Are you alright Rin?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Star?"

"She's already upstairs sleeping. She says her special power takes a lot out of her. She had this look on her face when she came back from the hospital. Did you say something to her Rin?"

I reminisce on what had happened hours ago. A wave of guilt washed over me as I answered.

"No. "

"Oh, Ok. That's good because she sacrificed a piece of herself to save your life."

"Huh? What does that mean."

Yukio shrugged his shoulders as we walked up the stairs. We reached the second to top floor which is where we lived. Yukio started making dinner as I went to go find Star.

" _Rin!"_

Kuro jumped into my arms.

" _How do you feel Rin?."_

"I feel okay."

Nothing much happened for the rest of the evening. I ate dinner, did my homework that Yukio watched me do, took a shower and went to bed.

But I couldn't sleep, the more I thought about it,the less sense it made. The person I saw in my unconscious dream looked like Star. She said _'save me Rin'_. But it didn't seem like she needed saving. And from what did she need saving from?I slipped out of my room and crept to the end of the hall where Star slept. I went into Star's room silently.

 _Wow. Star sure is beautiful when she sleeps._

Her hair spread out over the pillow as she slept peacefully under her inside of me made me yearn for her. I didn't know what it was,but I wanted to be next to her. I wanted her. I….Lusted for her.

**Star's POV**

" _Stop toying with him!"_

I was in a battle inside of my head with the unified being that took over my body.

She smiled a sick smile.

"Sorry sweetie but it's too late. Rin should be coming for you soon."

 _"NO! Stop this! He did nothing wrong!"_

They laughed in unison.

"LUST! You did your job right?"

A woman who was dressed in lingerie and had pink hair licked her lips.

"Yes,I did."

"Excellent."

 _"Wrath,stop this!"_

The woman with red hair smirked.

"Shut up! You don't tell me what to do! Lust,where are the others?"

Lust shrugged her shoulders as Wrath rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Ugh. Sloth! Gluttony! Greed! Envy! Pride! Get your useless asses out here!"

5 more women walked in. And that was all of them. The Council of Sin. Wrath turned to me and smirked as I began to feel heavy.

"Lust will take over soon. You can sit here and watch your body, 'Go to town'."

Tears streamed down my face as I woke up to find Rin's arm around my waist and his face nuzzled in my hair. I was to weak to get angry. "Rin!RIN! Get up! Please get up."

I was to weak to warn him. It wasn't until I felt her come out,that I realized I was too late. Now all I could do was watch from my mental cage.

**Lust's POV**

I felt the boy's arm around my waist and his face nuzzled in my hair. I smirked as I crept out from under his weight and crept into the bathroom. I turned on the water and undressed while the water was warming up. I heard stirring in the room, but I knew Rin was a sound sleeper. But not for long,once I transformed,my spell will make him want me so bad,it'll hurt. Literally. I stepped into the shower and felt the warm water drip down my back. The steam rose above my head and surrounded me like a bunch of fallen heated body began to shift as I felt myself beggining to take full control of Star's body. I didn't even notice that the bathroom door was still open….

**Rin's POV**

I started to feel really hot. At first I thought I had burst into flames in my sleep, but I realized it wasn't me. I reached beside me and felt nothing but the sheet. I instantly shot up fully awake. Star was gone. I looked to the bathroom and noticed that the door was still open. Steam was flowing out of there like water from a waterfall.

 _Star must have gotten up to take a shower._

A picture of how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping popped into my head. I smiled to myself. I got off the bed and snuck into the bathroom quietly. I couldn't see so I wandered around as if I was lost in a cloud. Then I finally caught sight of her beautiful body in the shower. My eyes worked pretty well since I was a demon. I started to walk towards the shower,stream sticking to my shirt I wasn't sure if Star could see me, but I could most certainly see everyone of her beautiful curves. I walked slowly to the glass door. My pants grew tight as I finally knew what I wanted. _Her._

**Star's POV**(Lust's POV)

I was still soaking and finally finished reciting the spell. I turned my head slightly and was able to make out a human figure out if the corner of my eye. I turned around and smirked.

 _Now I just need to act like Star._

"Rin?"

The figure began to move towards the shower.

"Yeah?"

I took a step forward to double check I didn't hypnotize Yukio. Rin stood there in a state of shock and soaking wet from the precipitation. I turned around quickly and covered myself.

"What the hell! get out of here Rin! I'm naked."

Rin walked up behind me and put his arms around my stomach and on my other hand that was blocking my womanhood. I moaned as he put his lips on my neck and began to kiss it. I quickly pushed him away.

"Rin please, no."

"Why? You didn't push me away when I came to sleep with you."

" That's because I was weak and I needed to let my powers rejuvenate."

Rin pushed me against the wall and moved my hand from my womanhood. He forced both of my hands above me with one hand and rubbed my clit with the other. I mewed in delight as he stroked it back and forth.

 _'s going as planned._

Rin kissed me deeply and passionately as he stuck his finger inside of me. I moaned as softly as I could, but, the pleasure, it felt so good. I started to kiss Rin back when Rin pulled away. I looked at him in confusion.

"I love you Star. That's why I want to protect you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

I looked away,trying to avoid laughing in his face. Afterall,I made him love me,it wasn't true love.

**Rin's POV**

I grabbed her arm as she reached for her towel and pulled her into a kiss. She instantly burst into flames as she leaned into me. Her towel dropped to the floor. Her black and red flames reflected beautifully off her beautiful, radiant creamy skin. Soon I was in flames too. I pulled away from her and looked at her in awe.

"I love you too Rin!"

Star wrapped her arms around my neck and our flames touched and consumed both of us then diminished as I lifted her up and carried her bridal style to her bed. I laid her down and looked into her eyes intently. I took off my shirt. I loomed over her as she looked back at me with her beautiful lustful eye. I kissed her again.

"Rin, please. Don't tease me."

I put her legs on my shoulders as Star started to bite her lip ready for me to eat her beautiful pussy that was still wet from her shower. I dived right into it and let her moan in pleasure.

"Oh God Rin!"

She put her hands in my hair and pushed my head in more. She bucked her hips back and forth.

"Oh God, Rin! I'm so close!"

I stopped and she looked up at me with a look of dismay which turned into a lustful smirk. She was suddenly on top of me and she looked at me with lustful desire.

"You're a bad boy for taking a girl so close to the edge then pulling her away from it."

She slide down my body and peeled off my shorts and underwear. She began to llick my tip. I growled slightly as she put her whole mouth on it. I pushed her head deeper. Her head sprung up as she licked her lips. She climbed up onto me and dropped her wet womanhood onto my manhood.

"Augh!"

"MMM Yes!"

Star threw her head back in delight. She began doing all the work,as she bounced up and down on top of me.

"Damn,Star. You're so tight!"

I grabbed her hips and began to thrust her down even harder. I could feel her womanhood beginning to grow tighter and tighter around me.

"Ah,Star,I'm cumming!"

With one final thrust inside of her,I felt myself release inside of her. As soon as I did,Star burst into flames and I began to feel dizzy. Star climbed off of me and looked down at me with a sick smile.

"Nighty night little pawn."  
Then everything went black.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay okay. Some parts were very crappy. BUT I think it's much better than the original. If you find anything else wrong,please review. OR if you liked it,please review too.


	7. Star's Past

What's up everybody. I hope you guys like that last chapter. Please check out my other stories. Especially _Maximum Ride The Angel Experiment._ Thanks!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7-Star's Past

**Yukio's POV**

I woke up groggily to find myself alone in my room. I walked over to his bed and felt around.

Nothing.

 _Ugh. Where'd he go?_

I pulled on some shorts and went down the stairs. I saw Star on the floor and the kitchen was a mess.

"OH MY GOD, Star! Star! STAR! Wake up!"

I shook her as hard as I could,until she began to regain conciuousness.

"Star? Where's Rin? "

"Yukio? DAMMIT!"

Star slammed her fist into a wall.

"It was Yamato! He was surrounded by wolves. I tried to fight

back but he used some kind of explosive and knocked me out. He took Rin with bastard!"

Star stuggled to stand up,but managed. She grabbed my arm and gave me an angry look.

"Yukio you need to contact Mephisto and tell him that he needs to close the academy for now and tell all students to go home immediately. Tell him to be ready to evacuate the city just in case things get really bad, okay? I'm going to get Rin."

"But you don't even know where this Yamato guy is!"

Star began to walk away with a dark look in her eye.

"Yes I do. He's been in the same place for the past 5 years of my life."

"Well I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not. You might be a hot shot Exorcist but you're not a hot shot killer."

"RIn's my brother!"

"And this is my fight! I already got your brother into this. I don't want you falling with me."

"Fine."

I ran upstairs to my room and changed into my uniform.

 _I need to speak to Mephisto._

**Rin's POV**

Everything was black and I couldn't see anything. The the door opened and I was suddenly surrounded by blue flames. I knew it wasn't me. Then I realized….

" _I'm in Gehenna!"_

But how did I get here? Where was Star?

"Your little girlfriend and my little prize is alright, Actually she will be here very soon. I looked to see that guy from before.

"Yamato."'

"Ahh. So you do remember me child."

"Of course I do you're the guy who got his ass whooped by Star."

I smirked and Yamato looked angrily at me. He walked over and slapped me.

"Do not mock me child, I am your elder and you should respect your elders. Do you know how I know Star? I saved her ass when she was younger."

He nodded to his side and a woman with a dark cloak came over to me.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit."

She put her fingers to my temples and closed her eyes. Then I felt like my spirit was knocked out me.

 _******Flashback******_

I was in a house that looked like a temple almost when two people ran past me. One was a tall dark haired child with blue eyes and the other was a light skinned child with white hair, red eyes and markings on her face. She looked like that white spirit that looked like Star. The taller one swooped up the smaller one and spun her around as she laughed.

"Come on you little demon it's time for lunch."

"Okay."

The little one jumped out of the taller one's arms and ran inside.

I started to walk towards the house when the girl looked at my direction. At first I thought she could see me. I waved and then she looked away. She ran off to the kitchen and started to prepare little girl came back out.

"Star can you set the table."

"Okay."

 _So it is Star! But who is the other chick._

They sat down and started eating when someone knocked and the door.

"I've got it!"

Star ran to the door to answer it. Then she was thrown back in, violently.

"Star! Who are you?And why did you hurt my sister!?"

I looked at the door and saw a couple of Yakuzas (gangsters) at the door. I reached for the sword then realized it wasn't with me. I tried to punch one but my hand went right through the man's face.

" _You are only but in a dream where you are viewing a piece of time that will be the key to all the answers you seek."_

The voice in my head went away.

"We told you girls that this is our turf and if you're not paying us then you can't stay here."

"And I told you bastards that this isn't your land and that if you ever came around here again I would kill you. And I wasn't joking."

The other girl charged at one of them with a giant shuriken that appeared out of nowhere. But somehow they anticipated her attack and dodged her easily and grabbed her;making her weapon drop.

"If you won't pay us money, maybe you can pay us in pleasure."

The man licked his lips as he began to pull her pants off of her. Then Star suddenly got up and charged at one. She hit him dead center. She flipped back and looked at him with this demonic look.

"Nobody. Hurts. MY. SISTER! Watashi Ni Wa akuma no junsui shugisha no mākingu o kuru. Watashi ni kite, anata no chikara o hitsuyō to shite iru anata no shujin ni tsukeru! Korera no baka ga fuhai suru to kurushimu!"

"(Come to me purist markings of to me and serve your master who is in need of your power!Make these idiots rot and suffer!)"

The markings on her body came off of her and turned into sharp daggers before my very eyes.

"What the hell! Hell no! I'm not fucking with demons today. Let's get out of here!"

"Nobody get's to hurt my sister and gets away with it."

She jumped up and sliced two guys in the neck and got two guys from below then finished them off by stabbing them in the heart.

"Let's go! I don't want to die here! Screw this place! Light 'em up boys! Leave nothing behind but ashes and a fucked up memory."

She let the rest of them escape and her markings returned to her body and flames engulfed the house. She dropped to her knees then quickly got up to help the other girl from under the burning support beam that had just fallen on her. She tried to pull her out but she wasn't strong enough.

"Star,stop."

"No Juri. I won't let you die here!"

"Star, it's alright. You need to go."

"No! No! I won't leave you here!"

"Star listen to me. You need to leave now."

"No if I leave you here, it will prove that i'm evil just like other demons."

" You see how you just beat all those guys to save me that wasn't only really cool but it was also really good. Remember Star, you're not evil. Your ancestors might be. Use your powers to show people they're wrong about you."

Juri touched her face then her head dropped.

"Juri .Juri? Juri! JURI!"

Star tried to shake her awake, but it was obvious that she was dead.

The flashback seemed to have flash forward after that. I saw her standing in front of the house crying, then I saw her coming to Mephisto and Yamato for help. Then I saw her killing the men who did her wrong. But she had this look of bloodlust and evil in her eye.

Then I woke up. I had no idea Star went through these kinds of things she was practically like me. I saw a pale hand appeared on the woman's shoulder who had touched me and showed me Star's past. She turned and bowed and moved to the side. I couldn't believe who it was. Although I never met my mother, I've seen pictures. And there she was. Yuri Egin. She had chocolate-brown hair with beautiful turquoise eyes like me. And she had pale skin like Yukio. Then my father appeared by her side. I grimaced at sight of him. He had pale skin and white hair blue flames dancing on his skin. As the King of Gehenna I would assume that he would be in flames. It's time I knew I learned the truth.


	8. Saving Rin

Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Enjoy this chapter!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8-Saving Rin

**Rin's POV**

I stared at my beloved mother who I thought was dead. And my father who I despised. I had just seen Star's past and saw what she went through. I knew it was time to learn the truth, because I honestly didn't know what was going on. I needed some answers.

"Mom?"

"Yes Rin, I am your mother."

"I thought you died?"

"I did."

She touched my face and smiled.

"My body and soul came here to live in peace with my lover."

"You mean _him_?"

I grimaced and growled at _him_. My so called ' _father'_.

"He tried to kill me and Yukio! How can you love him?"

"Rin your father didn't mean to try to kill you both. All he wants is for humans and demons to live together in harmony. He just went about it the wrong heart was in the right place, just not his actions."

"I want to hear this from him!"

"Your father speaks very little."

"HE SURE DID HAVE A LOT TO SAY WHEN HE WAS KILLING THE OLD MAN! HE ALSO HAD A LOT TO SAY WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT!"

"Rin! Stop it! You don't understand."

My father turned around unable to look me in the face.

"Yuri, it's all right. Astaroth, take him to the room I prepared."

"Oh so now you have something to say. You Bastard!"

A tall shirtless man with horns and sharp teeth that was smoking approached me. He took my ropes off then grabbed my wrists even harder.

"Oww!"

"Man up kid."

He put chains on my wrists and on my wrists. He threw me over his shoulder. We walked to the end of the hall. Then he pulled the lever that was disguised as a candle. A door slid open that led down a dark staircase.

"Where are we going? Put me down!"

"Be careful what you say kid."

He dropped me on the floor. _Hard._ I looked around as he locked my dungeon cell door.

"Let me out of here!"

"Keep dreaming kid."

Then he closed the door behind him. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was practically helpless and alone. I leaned back against the stone cold wall. I gritted my teeth as hot tears rolled down my face.

"I never knew guys were the type to do waterworks."

I looked over and saw another person in the dungeon. She was a skinny looking girl. Maybe in her 20s. Her skinny frame was covered in scars and bruises. Her dark hair was matted, dirty and tangled. And her blue eyes looked tired and full of and sympathy. She looked like…..

"JURI?!"

**Star's POV**

I was running as fast as I could.

 _I have to get to the academy to get some help to get that bastard Yamato._

I ran all the way up until I got to the entrance of the academy. I ran inside and rounded the corner to where the entrance was to the CRAM School. I put my infinite key in the hole and turned it. I opened the door and ran down the hallway to where I found my classmates paying attention in scripture class. I burst through the door without knocking, interrupting class.

"Ms. Satiri! You are late and you aren't in uniform!"

The teacher started lecturing me about some crap I didn't care about. I rolled my eyes and threw something into his neck.

"Whoa! What the hell Star!?"

"Yeah. What the Hell?!"

"Relax, it was a tranquilizer dart. Anyways, I need your help getting Rin back."

"What's wrong with Rin? Where is he? Is he okay?"

I looked down.

"He's in Gehenna."

"How is he in trouble is he's in the place where he came from?"

"He was kidnapped by Yamato. The guy that I was fighting in the gym."

"Oh that guy. Yeah I don't really want to mess with that guy."

"Shima, come on she technically saved our lives."

"Don't worry I have to contact a couple of friends to help me."

"But I also need your help."

"Why? We're only Esquires?"

"Bon is right Star."

"If you help me, you get to the next level which is Lower 2nd Class or even Lower 1st Class. "

I lied. I honestly didn't know much about this exorcist stuff,nor did I care. But it convinced them so I kept it to myself.

"Well i'm in."

"Me too."

"I'll come to but, only for support."

"I guess we're all going then."

"Alright, there's no point of us standing here doing nothing, let's go!"

"Kamiki is right we should leave. But we should probably get some weapons."

"No worries pinky, we have all of that covered."

"Okay let's go!"

"Where are little Esquires going? And why is passed out?"

The teacher who I guess was started to stir, I figured he was waking up,so I threw another dart at his neck. His head fell back on the floor with a thud.

"Rin's been captured by Yamato and he's in Gehenna."

"Oh well, have fun."

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"No thanks It's my day off. Besides,the little shit can handle himself."

"Okay, that was a waste of time. Let's go!"

"Okay time to go save Rin."

**Star's POV**

She looked at me in confusion.

"How do you know who I am?"

"You're Star's sister!"

Her eyes went wide as she sat up straighter.

"You know my sister?"

"Yeah, Mephisto brought her to me and my brother's place to stay so she could attend the academy."

I chose to leave out the part where we had head dropped as she let out a sigh of relief. Her hair covered her face. She leaned her head back against the wall.

"Whew! I'm glad she's safe and she's still alive.

"Wait but I thought you died?"

"How did you know that."

"A woman showed me."

"Oh, you mean Nitiri. She's the witch/queen of time. I'm not sure which."

Juri reminded me so much of the old Star. Long hair, kind voice.

"So how did you survive the fire?"

"It's so complicated to explain you're better off asking Nitiri to show you. She's very kind like your mother."

"Oh."

She sighed again. She closed her eyes. I really didn't know much about what was going on in my life or Juri's but it all comes down to Star.


	9. Into the Depths of Hell

I have nothing to really say. Maybe I should just stay quiet. OH! I KNOW! Check out my other stories! There,Nailed it!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9-

**Star's POV**

"Shhhh! You guys need to shut up or else we'll get caught!"  
I had to keep turning around and hiss at the others who were asking about my friend's lives. The people who I called reinforcements were a couple of old friends of mine. Nikia had pale skin,a very petite body,silver eyes and light gray hair. If it wasn't for her amazing figure,you would have thought she was an old woman. Her brother was a complete opposite. He was tall and quite broody. He was mostly silent and had cold silver eyes,black hair olive skin and the build of a kickboxer. Shima was literally drooling over Nikia as Nikia smirked like she was all high and mighty.

"So what are the streets like?"

"They're rough, really the toughest survive."

"Guys! We're here."

We stood in front of the one entrance of Gehenna that was safe for the others. It was a giant funhouse of mirrors with a giant ugly clown on top.I approached it slowly and I got close enough, its tongue rolled out in front of me.

"Come on!"

"What the hell?"

"We need to be careful. Okay?"

I looked around to see nods in unison.

"You Esquires are not entering Gehenna!"

I turned around to see Augustus Angel and Shura.

"GO!GO!GO! Nikia! DO IT!"  
"GOT IT! RUN YOU GUYS!LET'S DO THIS SHAWN!"

Nikia pulled out a giant scythe as she pulled a skull bandanna over her mouth.

Shawn created 2 giant shuriken. It reminded me of Juri.

"Come on Star! Let's go!"

Bon grabbed my wrist as we entered the funhouse.

"Wait! I have to make sure they don't follow us!"

I turned around quickly and gave Shawn the signal. He followed my command and threw one of his shuriken at the giant clown.

"GO!GO!GO! Before this things awakens."

We sprinted into the hall of mirrors as a hole appeared under us.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

I landed on Bon.I looked up to see the opening on the roof close as Bon helped me up.

 _You got this Nikia and Shawn._

**Nikki's POV**

The damn clown woke the fuck up.

"Dammit Star! Why'd you have to wake up the stupid thing!"

"Yo sis!"  
"What?"

"I'll handle the clown. You kill that stupid 'angel'. Show him what death is."

"Gladly big bro."

Shawn ran off to deal with the clown. It was me vs. Angel and Shura.

" , take care of the clown please?"

"No way baldy. I wanna fight this chick."

"Don't worry i'll gladly take both of you on. My brother can handle the clown."

"Fine then, Ms. Kirigakure, would you like to take the first attack?"

"Thanks baldy. I'd love to."

So Shura was going to fight me first. Now this will be fun.

"Snake Fang!"  
"Oh shit!"

I jumped up and dodged her attack.

"Scar Slayer."

My scythe turned black and 3 times bigger. I slashed my blade at Shura. She started to run in the opposite direction.

 _Ha! The dumb bitch doesn't realize my attack extends up to 300 ft!_

"Direct Hit!"

I walked over to where Shura laid on the ground unconscious.

"That was to easy you stupid slut!"

"Excuse me! You will respect me! For I am the Paladin!"

"Hahaha! You jackass! I don't go to the academy. I only know about Gehenna because that's where I come from. I am the Queen of Death!"

"I don't care who you are! I will defeat you!"  
Angel pulled out his huge sword that looked pathetic compared compared to my scythe.

"Pathetic little blade! It's no match for mine! Hahaha! Alright time to show you a new trick! Alright, presenting, the all new, Wind Tunnel!"

It was my new skill that i had been working on. My scythe had glowing shards of materials that looked like glass. My scythe got heavier as i backflipped into the air leaving a trail of dust following me up into the air. I slashed my blade into the ground. Angel stood there. Then he wasn't there anymore. I knew this skill.

"Light Speed."

"Correct."

Angel was behind me. I sung my stythe backwards then slashed it down towards the ground. I _hit_ Angel. I knew I would. I landed on the ground to see Angel coughing.

"How did you hit me!"

"Well I knew that if I acted as if I was going to strike backwards, you would try to strike me forward so i let my blade go forward. Duh."

I heard multiple crashes behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see my brother riding on the back of the clowns head. I sighed.

"Well looks like i ha-"

I looked and Angel was gone.

"Looks like the coward was scared to face me."

I turned around to run straight into Angel's sword. It went right through my stomach. My blood poured out of me. I smiled. My chuckle transformed into an insidious laugh.

"Looks like death can die."


	10. Shadows of the Past

Hey everyone, Sorry for the late updates. I recently got a summer job at McDonalds and I got SUPER busy. Luckily I got a bunch of…..FREE FOOD! Enjoy the chapter!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10- Shadows of the Past

**Kamiki's POV**

I was surrounded by mirrors. I looked up to see a hooded, white spirit floating in front of me.

"What the hell?Where am I again?"

The white sprite did and said nothing. All it did was cock it's head. The mirrors around me started to show my terrible mother. I screamed in terror. My _mother_. I was so sure that she was dead. But I always felt as if she was alive.

"How?How are you still alive?"

The spirit's face began to change. Looked to see the spirit's face had changed into my mother's dark and evil grinning face. Fire appeared around me. It just like _that_ night. I started to scream as tears began to roll down my face. The bodies were right in front of me. My 2 little sisters my dad and my grandmother. The spirit was suddenly covered in the red flames of my past. She had fully changed into my treacherous mother. And she stood there grinning her evil grin.

I tried to stand up but tripped over something. My eyes widened in horror. I was frozen in petrification. My older brother laid there dead. His blood was spattered everywhere. His eyes were wide open. I looked at my hand and saw his blood on it. My mother/spirit grabbed me and picked me up by my hair.

"You are weak and pathetic. Your father,then your sibling, then my horrible annoying she did was patronize me. Your siblings didn't know how to listen. And your father was going to tell people about what I did. I couldn't have I massacred them because I am superior. You always tried to show me up. And tried to be better than me. So now it's time for you to die too."  
She pulled out a sharp knife from behind her. She put it too my neck.

"Noooo! I won't die! Not until you reach the grave before I do."

I started to try and free myself by struggling against her.

"Oh please. Just stop. You can't beat me."

"Yes. I. CAN!"  
I pulled out my summoning papers and bit a piece of skin off of my thumb.

"I humbly call the services of the Goddess Inari. Follow my wishes, and leave none unfulfilled!"

My white foxes appeared before me at my request.

"Wind Torpedo! Now!"

My white foxes spun around and plowed right into my mother's stomach.

"Let's GO!Cleansing Tornado!"  
My foxes ran around my mother and she started to be lifted off the ground. Then they started to run faster and what I knew wasn't my mother began to be torn to shreds. My foxes stopped running and returned to my side. My mother laid there unmoving and hopefully unconscious.

"Ha! Looks like you weren't a match for me afterall."

She started to stir. My eyes widened as she stood up.

"H-h-how?"

"Calm down child. You have passed my faced your fears and did what you wanted to do before. Now that you are stronger. You can pass through my door."

The bodies,fire,and blood disappeared. The mirrors around me shattered. And the white spirit shattered into little specks of glass which lead to a hallway.

"Pass passed my test, so you may pass through my door."

I listened to the voice of the spirit that lingered around me. My foxes disappeared as I began to run towards what looked like the way out.

**Shima's POV**

I had no idea where I was but all I could was my mother. She had a disappointed look on her face.

"Mom? How did you get here?"

"Renzo, you're a disappointment to the Shima family name. You'll never be as good of an exorcist as your brothers."  
"Mom? What are you saying?"

"You're a stupid piece of nothing that I wish wasn't my son. You're pathetic."

"Mom."

I could feel hot tears rolling down my face. I honestly wasn't sure what was going on.

"There you go again. Just like when you were younger, you were always such a weak crybaby."

I didn't know why my mom was saying these things. Then my brothers appeared.

"Juzo,Yaozo,Kinzo? Where did you guys come from?"

"Shut up Renzo. Mom is right, you're pathetic."

"Yeah, you'll never be as cool and strong as us."

"Kinzo. Juzo. How can you guys say that?Yaozo, make them stop saying these know it's not true."

Yaozo just stood there and didn't say anything.

"But they are Renzo. And we both know it. We all do."

I stared back at them in disbelief. Even though none of them hit me, their betrayal felt worse than any gun. They were all that I had. And they betrayed me.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? mAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR STUPID SHADOWS. I'M GOING TO BE AN AMAZING EXORCIST. BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU IDIOTS. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW MOM, I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE TROPHY TO BE SHOWN OFF!"

The whole place shattered. Everything around me shattered,including my brothers and my mother. Then a hooded white spirit appeared in front of me. She floated in front of me. She removed her hood to show how beautiful she was. Her white face and white eyes gleamed before me.

"Who are you?"

"I am one of the many guardians of the Gehennan gate. And now, you may pass through it, for you have passed my test.

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you, ummm."

"What is it?"

"Can I have your phone number please?"

The spirit smiled at me.

"I'm very sorry but I am only but a spirit. I am almost an illusion. Good bye."

The spirit continued to smile and wave as she faded away.

"Good bye."

**Bon and Konekomaru POV**

We were surrounded by the blue flames that brought back bad memories of the Blue Night. The mirrors around us showed us our past.I couldn't hear what was going on where Konekomaru was. But I could feel his pain. I saw his dad lying there dead. Then I heard the whispers and voices again.

"Look it's the boy from the cursed temple."

"Don't speak to him or else you'll be cursed too."

"Don't go near him."

I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear it.

"No!Go away. You're all just an illusion! You're not real!"

Then I heard him laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!You?How are you going to beat Satan?! You're weak!"  
"Stop it!Stop it!I will defeat Satan!I might not be as strong as the Paladin or even Star. But I am strong enough to stand for what I believe in!"

Everything mirrors,my father, the voices. A white spirit appeared before me.I looked behind me and I saw the same spirit in front of Konekomaru.

"Congratulations, you have passed my test. So you may now pass through my and your friend over there actually passed my test faster than your other 's quite impressive for a mortal human."

The spirit removed her hood to reveal her snow white hair and eyes.

"I suggest you two get a move on before my door closes."

Konekomaru was standing beside me as the spirit faded away.

"You alright dude?"  
"Yeah i'm fine."

"Alright then, let's go."

**Yukio's POV**

I burst into Mephisto's office only to see him sitting at his desk eating some ramen.

"Oh,hello other Okumura spawn."

"Mephisto,we need to evacuate the city."

Mephisto gave me a concerned look.

"Why would I need to do that?"  
"Rin was taken by a man named Yamato. Star went after him and took my students. Before she left,she told me to evacuate the city."

Mephisto placed his ramen down onto the table and sighed.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"Then why didn't you warn us?"  
"Because we only had suspicions,Mephisto and I wanted to be sure that what was going to happen would _actually_ happen."

Mephisto smirked as a golden light appeared in the room. The light slowly transformed into a woman who covered head to toe with gold linens. She pulled her hood away and I saw a small faced girl with blue eyes and brown hair.

"I am the golden guardian of the Rogue you are after."

"Wait,do you mean Star?"

"Yes, she is my sister,my name is Juri, and I am a piece of Star that guards her sins so she won't go Rogue."

"What does it mean for her to go Rogue?"

"It means that sin will take over her body and she becomes so powerful that she will become 8 times as strong as she already is and she will destroy Gehenna and Ocia."

**Shiemi's POV**

I landed hard in a mysterious place.

"Ouch!"

I looked up and saw a hooded white spirit.

" you help me.I think I'm lost and I got separated from my group."

The hooded figure didn't answer. Then she just disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was suddenly surrounded by the familiar sights and smells of my garden.

"My garden! How did I get here?"

I suddenly heard my grandmother's voice crying out. I turned the corner to see my grandmother stuck under the vineyard.

"Grandma! Nei,I need some !"

Nei saluted me as he started to sprout up some Aloe Vera. Then he suddenly just burst.

"Nei?NEI!Grandma! Don't worry,I'll get you out."

"This is all your fault girl,if you hadn't left me to cover the plants to find your imaginary little garden,then I wouldn't be in this mess."

My grandmother looked up at me and scowled.

"What?Grandma what are you saying?"

"You stupid insolent girl!Get away from me!You little 's all your fault I died."

Everything around me turned pitch black and my grandmother's voice surrounded me.

 _"You insolent witch."_

 _"How could you let me die?"_

 _"You don't love me!"  
"It's your fault I died."_

Tears rolled down my cheeks.I couldn't believe my grandmother said those things.

"Please stop!"  
Everything stopped,then it all shattered before my eyes. The voices were gone but the white hooded spirit removed her hood and pointed at me.

"You have failed my test,so you may not pass my door."

The spirit began to turned clothes,her hair, even her eyes. Her finger began to glow,then all the glass returned and surrounded me.I couldn't see and I felt as if the floor had been moved from below me. Then….I was falling.

**Star's POV**

"I knew acting like I was those pathetic Exorcist Esquires would work."

 _You shouldn't be doing this. I never wanted to go on a power-surge trip. I just wanted to be strong enough to avenge my sister's ._

"Oh shut up Star.I imprisoned you in my/your own head for a chose to let me take over because you weren't strong enough to handle the task. If you could have handled it then I wouldn't have to do it."

Wrath got really quiet after that. I approached the hall of mirrors. I was surrounded by mirrors again. I saw a white shadow swirl in front of me.A hooded white spirit appeared in front of me.

"Hello Nitiri"

"Wrath?Is that you?"

The spirit removed her hood.

"Sure is. I took over that weak bitches mind and body."

"Oh,um...that's….interesting."

I could tell that she was still very hesitant towards me,but I brushed it off as I made my way to the chamber of thrones. It was time for a little meeting with the elders.


	11. Love,Anger & Death

Hope you guys are enjoying your summer and I hope you enjoy this ,sorry for spelling Assiah wrong.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11-Love,Anger & Death

**Yukio's POV**

"What do you mean Star will become eight times as strong?"

Mephisto sent Angel and Shura went to go find Rin and the others while he evacuated the city. I decided to stay back to speak with this 'Golden Guardian'. She shined brightly like the sun and her golden glow reflected off of her like fairy dust.

"Star is dangerous, if she loses control then she will go ' _rouge'_."

"What do you mean?"  
"*Sigh* Star was once born a normal child. Her name was Krystal at the time. She was half demon half human like you, but she wasn't a spawn of Satan like you were. She was born to Lucifer and human women named Kiyomi."

*Flashback*

 _"Kiyomi and Lucifer met when Lucifer saved Kiyomi's life when she fell into a portal that led to Gehenna."_

Kiyomi was running away from a giant bear Naberius.

"Ahhhhh! Go away giant bear. I don't taste good. You don't want to eat me!"

She was cornered against a fence. She tried to climb to the top but the bear pulled her back down. But that was when she saw the light. The light tore away at the bear's body as it disappeared into nothing. A yellow hair man with cold but caring eyes appeared. The man beside him had white hair with sharp curved horns. They were the Lucifer and Astaroth; the King of Light and the King of Rot. But she didn't know that.

"Brother,I told you to control your pets so they don't hurt humans who fall into the portals by accident. The Illuminati and I decided that they will be closed soon we just need to get the humans out as soon as possible."

"And I told the humans not to fall into the portals. Whoops! Looks like we both don't listen."

Lucifer held his hand out to me.

"Are you alright miss?"  
"Yes, I'm just a bit shaken up."

His hand was cold but it had a special kind of warmth

"Whatever Luc. Just get the bitch out of here."

Astaroth left and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Gehenna."

"How did I get here."

"You mean you don't know?"  
"No, I was with my exorcist group and- wait a minute if i'm in Gehenna, that means-YOU'RE A DEMON!"

"Yes,I am. My name is Lucifer and I am the King of Light."

"My name is Kiyomi Rose."

*End Flashback*

"Then they fell in love and had Star and I. Star and I had normal-ish childhoods. Father was never home because he was working. And our mother died from natural causes. So as the eldest sister,I took care of her. But one day Star went exploring and stumbled upon something with incredible power. She found the _'tombs'_ of the 7 deadly sins. She accidentally opened one and all of the power surged into her body. When she came back,I didn't notice the change until her powers were making her go mad. She said she heard voices and one day,she broke. She went on a massive killing became a monster and destroyed everyone and everything that opposed her. As she destroyed everything in sight My father and his brothers and sisters managed to trap her in Gehenna. At some point, they gave me the power to seal and neutralize her power within and bring her back to normal. "

"So what does Star want with my brother."

Juri paused and touched her chin.

"You and your brother are half spawn of Satan so you have unimaginable power. If she can get a piece of it she can unlock the final host."

**Rin's POV**

Juri was in the middle of explaining Star's powers when their was a rumble in the ceiling.

"What is that?"

A loud gray cloud dropped in the through the ceiling.

"*cough* *cough* OW!"  
That voice sounded familiar.

"Shiemi?"

"Rin?"

Shiemi's hair was covered in dirt and dust.

"Shiemi? Who the hell is Shiemi?"

"Are you okay?"

"Rin where are we?"

"We're in a dungeon that's under Satan's castle."

"Who's that?"

"That's Juri, Star's sister."

"I didn't know Star had a sister."

"Not a lot of people do. But we need to get out of here. If Star goes Rogue, it will kill not only everyone in Gehenna, but also everyone and everything in Assiah to."

"What does that even mean?"

"*sigh*Look, have you ever heard of the 7 deadly sins. Well there are technically 8. When the other 7 combined, it creates the 8th element of sin. It's technically not a sin though because it really natural. But with too much of it, it can give you unimaginable power."

"What's the 8th element of Sin?"

"Insanity."

**Kamiki POV**

I kept on running toward the distant light. I got to the center. There was a hole in the ceiling where the sunlight made my skin tingle. I heard footsteps coming from the 2 tunnels that surrounded me. I summoned my foxes as swiftly as I could. Their white shadowy figures shaped into their fox forms.

"Be ready."

The footsteps got closer and closer. I was about to order my foxes to attack when I saw a flash of that familiar bubblegum pink hair. I sighed in relief as Shima's face came into view.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot?"

"What did I do?"

"You came running at me like a crazy man!"

"Well I didn't -"

"What's wrong now?"

"SHHHH!"

Then I heard it, the distant footsteps. It sounded like some kind of four-legged animal. Shima stepped in front of me trying to be a macho man with his pathetic little stick.

"What are you doing?"  
"SHHH! I'm protecting you."

The footsteps got closer and closer. Once they got at least 5 yards away Shima charged at the mystery animal or whatever it was.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL SHIMA! YOU JUST HIT ME ON THE HEAD!"

I heard Born's furious loud voice yelling at Shima who I'm guessing just hit him on the head. Konekomaru appeared from behind Bon cowering like a wimp. I rolled my eyes.

"Men right?"

I whipped around to see a black haired spirit that looked exactly like the white spirit I saw before, but black.

"They're such fascinating creatures."  
"Who are you?"

Now the guys were paying attention to the black ghost.

"What do you mean child? I am the same spirit you saw before."

"The spirit we saw before was white."

"Ahh yes, my deceptive side. Well this is what I really look like and this is what I was going to do."

She snapped her fingers and the floor below us vanished and suddenly we were falling. 


	12. Announcement

Hey Everyone! I have an important announcement to make. I've decided to move all of my stories to Wattpad. I was going to wait until I finished my Maximum Ride story, but I think its easier for me to do it on Wattpad. I'm so sorry guys. But the reason why I'm moving there is because I'm writing my own story with my own characters and I want it to be published. And its very difficult going back and forth to update. So for now, I will leave my stories up. And if I finish it on Wattpad, I will come back and post on here. I'm under the same name and I really hope you guys aren't mad at me. Please vote and comment and continue to be my favorite people in the whole wide world. Always sending me lovely comments and fanart. Thank you all so much for the support.


End file.
